


The Apple

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Major Character Injury, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin no longer cares for apples, and after what he went through, who could blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple

 

Peregrin Took 

Never really had any enemies

He was friends with everybody

And everybody was friends with him

Everyone applauded him on his wonderful singing abilities

Well, everyone

Except for a few

 

There was something odd 

About the way the produce stand owner at the market

Gave Pippin his apple

The hobbits knew each other in a slight way

Pippin saw the grocer as someone who was largely ignored

Especially when a tune arose from his mouth

And the grocer saw Pippin

As an object of envy

 

Returning home

Pippin lounges on a chair

To eat the fruit

Before setting the house up

For company

 

**He loves apples**

The shiny colourful exterior

**He loves apples**

That wonderful conquering crunch

**He loves apples**

The taste and smell of familiarity

Home sweet home

 

**He loved apples**

A flat piece of steel glides along his tongue

**He loved apples**

It is tiny enough to think it as an awkwardly shaped bite

**He loved apples**

The mistake was swallowing

**He loved apples**

Catching in the membrane

And ripping down the innards of his throat

 

_"Forgive Pippin and his strange behaviour towards your offering. No, no it's not you; he just really dislikes apples now. It was, a bad experience he had this one time. Yeah, he doesn't like to speak of it much."_

 

Pippin stumbles to exit

And flings the door open to thankfully see Merry

Water stings his sight

Invisible bells clog his ears

A forest fire blazes in his neck

What are words exactly?

This hobbit has forgotten

 

Pippin's spout opens

Hot red tea pours to the stone steps

Did the rocky stairs gasp in surprise, or was it Merry?

Hands clasped around his shoulders

Pippin is led to the doctor

You better hurry Merry

Teapots of your type of make

Aren't meant to be empty

 

"Did you hear me Peregrin?"

He wished he hadn't

"You'll be lucky enough, if you are ever able to speak again."

This doctor really needs to

Shut-up

"As for singing, well I don't know what to say."

Then don't say anything

"I know I speak for the whole Shire when I say, I'm really going to miss your songs."

 

In memorial of Pippin's voice

Loved by all

Dead too soon

I hope you're happy grocer

You can sing your songs now 

Sing all the live long day

Congratulations

Competition= long gone

 

But despite everything

That the jealous grocer

Had caused to pass

He hasn't sung a single song

Ever since

A small victory for Pippin

But no consolation prize 

For what he has lost

 

 


End file.
